1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular relates to a liquid crystal display having a multi-domain alignment structure and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely used in personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones or TVs, because they are light, have low power consumption and no radiation.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate facing each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In a mono-domain alignment LCD, an alignment layer is formed on the substrate by a rubbing alignment method, so that the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a single direction. In order to improve the viewing angle of a LCD, a multi-domain alignment LCD has been developed.
The multi-domain alignment is formed by a micro-rubbing method, a stacked alignment layer, or an auxiliary alignment device (such as a protrusion or a specific etched electrode).
However, loss of transmission, low aperture ratio, color washout and grayscale inversion issues may be raised by the above alignment method. Therefore, there is a need to develop a liquid crystal display having a multi-domain alignment structure and method for fabricating the same to solve the above-mentioned problems. The liquid crystal display is not fabricated by the conventional rubbing alignment method and the auxiliary alignment device is not needed.